BAJO CONTROL
by Militsu Natsuki hime
Summary: Cumpleaños 22 de Hinata, sus amigas preparan una fiesta ella completamente ebria, resive ayuda de Sasuke su mejor amigo y el chico mas codiciado de todos, El la lleva a su casa para "cuidarla" lo que no se esperaba era lo que ella aria en esas condiciones y lo que significaría en un futuro para el. Una oportunidad que jamás se imagino. ponerla "bajo su control"... XD
1. Chapter 1

**Un SasuHina**

**Escrito por: Lilith - Natsuki Hime**

(")

**Resumen:** Es el cumpleaños numero 22 de Hinata sus amigas preparan una fiesta en la cual ella queda muy pero muy ebria Sasuke su mejor amigo y el chico mas codiciado de todos por todas la chicas, El la lleva a su casa para cuidar de ella, lo que no se esperaba era lo que ella aria en ese lugar y lo que significaría en un futuro para el. Una oportunidad que jamás se imagino. Y no deseaba desaprovechar. Contendrá cierto actos algo fuertes pero no mucho…

**Si cometí un error ortográfico pues disculpen se me paso yo también soy humana**

**Inner:** una humana jodidamente sexy

**Yo:** Que dices. Eso no venia al caso

**Inner:** Que si es verdad recuerda.

_**"La belleza es el acuerdo entre el contenido y la forma"**_

_**Considero que mi cuerpo es un instrumento, no un adorno.**_

_**Yo:**_stk si lo recuerdo yo lo puse en la biografía recuerdas, ya que, bueno continuando._ Mejor da el disclaimer antes que dibajes de nuevo._

**Inner: **

**Disclaimer:** bueno como dije antes en otro fic , Tanto el anime, como el manga de Naruto con todos sus personajes pertenecen al Gran Masashi Kishimoto, y a pesar de la frustración y enojo que me causa sus resientes ocurrencias sobre estos mismos, reconozco que tiene buen trama y magnifica imaginación, pero me mata cada vez que mata a personajes que me gustan, así que puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos en el manga y anime, y yo are lo que quiera aquí, y eso es tener de protagonista a Hinata como debería ser.

""**Ya dejare de divagar con mis preciosos dedos y los dejo con el fic.""**

**Solo decir que cada vez será más interesante y cachondo… **

**Titulo:**

"**ESTAS BAJO MI CONTROL"**

Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

***-*-*-*-*X*-*-*-***

**Pov Hinata:**

Era el día de mi cumpleaños número 22 y como siempre mis amigas Tenten, Ino

Y sakura habían planeado algo para ese día, gracias a la suerte era sábado podía desvelarme si lo ameritaba, con mis amigas nunca se sabe.

Mire el reloj y eran las 8 de la mañana alguien llamo a la puerta mire extrañada puesto era muy temprano para que mis amigas llegaran y no estaba esperando a nadie, fui y abrí y para mi sorpresa era mi mejor amigo sasuke.

Al chico frente a mi lo conocía desde hace 17 años, así es, lo conocía cuando tenia 5 años y el 6… desde entonces el ha estado junto a mi todo el tiempo, él me protegía mucho ya que era tímida, hecho que provoco que en el colegio las chicas sintieran celos de mi y que la mayoría de chicos se alejaran por respeto y miedo mas miedo que respeto pero igual, sasuke siempre ah sido excelente en todo excepto en su actitud, el es muy… como decirlo arrogante, orgulloso y un egocéntrico, hecho que las chicas afirmaban pidiéndole que les permitiera que sean sus novias, pero el nunca les hizo caso, pero bueno… conmigo no lo es tanto creo que… por que me a agarrado cariño así como yo a el, y si como si no fuera poco además éramos vecinos, pero lo dejamos de ser cuando el se mudo a una casa muy bien ubicada, todo le quedaba muy cerca al año siguiente también me mude yo, a un departamento bastante lujoso puesto los ingresos de mi familia me lo permitían.

De pequeños el se quedaba a dormir en mi casa y en ocasiones yo en la suya, nuestros padres se llevaban muy bien, tanta era la confianza que en ocasiones dormíamos en la misma casa sin que nuestros padres estuvieran en ella, puesto que siempre salían en una sita doble y para no estar solos en casa nos juntaban en una, para que "nos cuidáramos" o eso decían.

Prácticamente nuestras madres eran mejores amigas y por una extraña razón mi madre me insinúa cosas de sasuke y su mamá de mi, pero ninguno de los dos le hemos dado importancia o por lo menos yo no.

_Sa-sasuke que haces aquí tan temprano_ – pregunte sorprendida.

El elevo una ceja y miro hacia un lado - _tu mamá quiere verte, ante que tus locas amigas te lleven_ – dijo sin ninguna emoción en su tono. Tipico de el.

_Ya veo, bueno pasa déjame terminar de alistarme._

El paso y tomo asiento mire como examinaba cada rincón de mi departamento con sus ojos, como si estuviera buscando algo, sonreí y luego me dirigí a mi habitación para terminar de alistarme luego de un rato para finalizar me aplique perfume y Salí.

_Bi-bien ya estoy lista_ - Dije un poco sonrojada puesto estaba estrenando ropa y el era el primero en verla.

El sonrió de medio lado creo que fue por mi tartamudeo ya que solo lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa o me sorprenden – _mmm si ya veo_ - el volteo y dijo – _te vez bien_.

Eso Hizo que me sonrojara aun más – _Gra-gracias ya podemos irnos_ - Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta, sasuke se adelanto y la abrió para que yo pudiera pasar no se por que pero sentí una calidez en mis mejías, y solo incline un poco mis cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

_Tsk_ – Dijo con diversión para luego agregar - _No lo malinterpretes solo lo Hago por que este día es tu cumpleaños. Hina._

Yo sonreí ah tal comentario y decidí bromear diciendo – _Lo se, tu no eres Así._

_Así ¿Cómo?_ - pregunto

_Si así de caballeroso y menos conmigo, siempre has sido unnnn_ – sonreí colocando mi dedo índice en mi labio inferior, note como se desesperaba por oír la continuación de mi comentario lo cual tarde en pronunciar para saber que aria.

_Siempre eh sido ¿Cómo?_ – Pregunto con un tono impaciente.

_jajaja nada solo bromeaba_ – Dije saliendo de mi departamento.

_Oye si dices algo termínalo Hinata. _

Nos dirigimos hacia fuera y le pregunte en que auto iríamos, si en el mió o el su yo

_Claro que en el mió_ - dijo

***-*-*-*-*-*CONTINUARA *-*-*-*-*-***

**Bueno hasta aquí el prologo. **

**COMO DIJE ANTES: Cada vez será más interesante y cachondo… **

**Déjenme un comentario si les pareció este Capitulo. No sean gachos, como dije antes hagan la buena acción del día por lo menos para decir "Hola" en cualquier idioma que les plazca :) ó cualquier ocurrencia, ya que me haría feliz el leerlo, Espero que les haya gustado en verdad, y que Hayan disfrutado de mis locas ocurrencias. **

**En lo personal esta historia me gusto y espero que reciba el mismo agrado de ustedes.**

**AVISO:**

**La continuación la subiré pronto cada semana ya que la tengo Completamente hecha en mi Compu… SIP por eso es que me desaparezco un rato de aquí, ya que me gusta terminar cada historia que escribo para no hacerlos esperar tanto… Por que soy de esas lectoras que también se frustran por que el siguiente capitulo de la historia que siguen no la suben.**

**Si no me montan tantos trabajos en la U. escribiré más, hay tantas ideas en mi cabeza el problema es que no las puedo parir fuera y plasmarla en Word**

_**Por cierto feliz año**_

**Bueno chaooo, gracias por leer, hasta la próxima :)**

**Cambio y fuera. Shssss **


	2. Cuidado con las palabras

**Cap 1**

**Escrito por: Lilith - Natsuki Hime**

**Holaaaa.**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta. Antes que nada gracias a los que dejaron review, en el anterior capitulo. Y también a los que comentaron en los anteriores fic "los cuales son mis bebe mis primogénitos" XD Se les agrádese mucho. **

**Y recuerden **

_**N**__**o existen más que dos reglas para escribir: tener algo que decir y decirlo.**_

**Dicho por una gran mente: O**scar **W**ilde.

**Yo**: Lo se, lo se dije que cada semana lo actualizaría pero jejeje Pero me seré puntual con los demás capítulos esos si lo subiré cada semana.

**Inner: **si claro, si no te gana la desesperación por subirlo antes… eso es lo malo de terminar las historias. Antes de publicarlas.

**Yo:** haaa! Si bueno "me alzo de hombros" que mas da.

**Inner:** 7_7

**Yo:** Bueno como siempre digo, Si cometí un error ortográfico pos disculpen, se me paso jejeje.

**Inner:** aquí vamos otra vez.

**Yo:** ¿Qué? pero que sepan que no es intencional.

**Inner:** Nah ellos saben, no te preocupes.

_**Yo:**_n.n ok buenoooo . Por cierto **ninguno de los personajes me cae mal** solo que tuve que utilizar uno de ellos por un bien mayor en la historia OK. Continuandomi bello Inner Puedes decir el disclaimer para que puedan leer la continuación...

**Inner: "**_**voz de anuncio**_"

**Disclaimer:** el anime, como el manga de Naruto con sus personajes pertenecen al Gran Masashi Kishimoto, tiene una magnifica imaginación, el puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos, y yo are lo que quiera aquí, y eso es tener de protagonista a Hinata como debería ser.

**Titulo:**

"**CUIDADO CON LAS PALABRAS"**

Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

***-*-*-*-*X*-*-*-*-***

Nos dirigimos hacia fuera y le pregunte en que auto iríamos, si en el mió o el su yo

_Claro que en el mió_ - dijo

**Pov Hinata:**

Al llegar a la casa de mi madre el me abrió la puerta, tanto del auto como la de la casa para pasar, ella estaba tan emocionada al verme que corrió ah abrazarme en cuanto me vio pasar por la puerta, mi madre era tan elegante y noble la verdad ella ah sido un ejemplo para mi.

Nos acomodamos en la sala mi madre saludo Sasuke y le dio la gracias por haberme traído a la casa, ella me pregunto cosas comunes como por ejemplo si comía a mis tiempos, de como me sentía en especial hoy. Que me miraba mas delgada cosa que no era cierto y bueno esas cosas Mi padre era otro caso el es mas como serio y algo distante pero se que me quiere solo que lo demuestra de una forma diferente, al cabo de unos minutos el entro a la casa y nos saludo a el y a mi. Y le dio un beso a mi madre.

Pasamos como una hora hablando en casa la verdad me encantaba visitar a mis padres luego llegaron los padres de Sasuke y también me felicitaron con mucho entusiasmo.

Los padres de Sasuke Me llevaron regalos, eso no me sorprendió puesto siempre me daban en mi cumpleaños, la verdad todos la pasamos muy bien.

Al cavo de dos horas y media aproximadamente con todos los seres que amaba en casa. Nos dispusimos ah almorzar hablamos un rato más y luego Nos retiramos de ella, si no antes que mis padres me entregaran también unos bonitos regalos, lo cual si me sorprendió yo solo imagine uno pero ellos se lucieron esta vez, los sostuve con alegría y Sasuke me ayudo a llevarlos al auto.

Al llegar de nuevo al departamento como siempre Sasuke me ayudo ah llevar los regalos, que sus padres y los míos me entregaron.

Al entrar a mí departamento el me siguió y también entro cerro la puerta tras el,

Deje mis cosas en el sofá y coloque los regalos en la mesa con mucho cuidado y el hizo lo mismo, observe el reloj y eran la una y media de la tarde voltee y Sasuke me observaba.

**Pov Sasuke:**

Ahí estaba yo encerrándome con Hinata en su departamento, la mire colocar sus cosas en el sofá y sus regalos en la mesa con mucha delicadeza como todo lo que la caracterizaba, no podía despegar mi vista de ella, Hinata volteo y se sonrojo ante mi mirada ella no sabia lo que eso me provocaba.

Hinata me pregunto ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucedía? eso me hizo reaccionar, le conteste que nada que por ¿que lo preguntaba? y me fui acercando a ella despacio, ella se sonroja mas a mi acercamiento y inclino la mirada a un lado respondiendo

_-No Po- por nada._ - Dijo con sus mejias color carmesí que me provocaban más.

_-Oye Hinata ¿por qué tartamudeas? hace tiempo que no lo hacías conmigo es acaso que estas nerviosas con mi presencia_ - Dije sonriendo un poco altanero en esta situación yo tenia el control.

**Pov Hinata:**

Como no voy a estar nerviosa si el se acerca seductoramente a mi, como si no supiera que es increíblemente guapo y que con su presencia pondría a todas nerviosas. Eso_ no_ me excluye a un que seamos amigos de la infancia, esto no me gustaba el tenia el control de la situación.

_-A- a ¿que te refieres? yo no estoy nerviosa y menos con tu presencia_ – Dije tratando de controlarme para no tartamudear aun que flaquee al principio.

El metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una caja muy bonita era delgada y un poco larga.

_-Ten,,, Esto es para ti, es tu regalo de cumpleaños. _

**Pov Sasuke:**

Ella notoriamente trato de no tartamudear pero no lo logro a un que fue un buen intento, saque el regalo que le tenia a Hinata y se lo entregue ah ella, se sorprendió y lo tomo en u8n principio con sus largos y elegantes dedos para luego tomarlo con sus delicadas y suaves manos, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro al abrirlo, Sus ojos se extendieron y no dijo nada.

_-Si no te gusta puedes regalarlo después de todo no es la gran cosa que digamos_ – Comente volteando la cara dejando ver mi perfil y mirándola de reojo.

_-Que no… como dices eso, si me gusta esto es muy bonito… gracias me lo pondré hoy_. - Expreso apresurada ante mi comentario.

Lo saco de la caja lo miro fuera de ella, me volvió a ver y no pude evitar sonreírle, ella se acerco, se paro de puntillas sostuvo su mano en mi brazo para impulsarse y me dio un beso en la mejía. eso hizo que mi rostro se sonrojara levemente y no pude controlar mi expresión de sorpresa puesto nunca me había esperado eso de ella, puesto que era algo tímida incluso conmigo – _gracias_ - murmuro levemente en mi oído y se dirigió a su habitación gracias a dios, por que no abría podido controlar el sonrojo de mi rostro, aun que para simularlo coloque una de mis mano en la parte inferior de mi rostro y me distraje mirando un retrato que tenia en su pared aun que mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ella me gustaba desde hace tiempo y no lo sabia no quería perder su amistad. Ya que habíamos prometido después de que un niño se le confesara en la escuela, en una de esas noches que pasamos solos en casa cuando nuestros padres salían a sus sitas que sin importar que, seriamos amigos y que no nos enamoraríamos del otro, por mi parte en ese entonces estaba mas que perfecto, ya que ella era la única chica que no me acosaba o decías cosas raras que era una bocanada de aire fresco.

Pero ahora no lo era puesto eh observado que los pocos sujetos que se atreven a entablar amistad con ella a pesar de conocerme y tener una charla con ellos querer algo mas que una amistad, pues ella los batea "cosa que me agrada con ellos claro" que tipo que se le confiesa… tipo al cual se aleja por no saber como actuar con ellos, eso es lo que me a mantenido en silencio pero haciendo esto hacia que el control que tenia por no lanzármele se perdiera, que no sabe lo que me hace pasar, tonta Hinata y tonto de mi por enamorarme de ella.

**Pov Hinata: **

Luego de darle un beso en la mejía corrí a mi habitación como una cobarde como puede ser que me atreviera ah eso, simplemente no lo puedo creer pero no me arrepiento en estos momentos mi corazón late tan fuerte que creo que se puede escapar de mi pecho, levanto una de mis manos a mi pecho palpitante para sentir el fuerte palpitar y esto hace que me pregunte por que esta tan desbocado, por que… no es que no haya dado besos en las mejias a mis amigos, ya lo eh hecho incluso a un pretendiente kiba luego de que se me confesara, le di un beso en la mejia al despedirnos y si mi corazón latió fuerte pero no tanto como ahora será que me gusta sasuke …. Sacudí mi cabeza para borra los pensamientos que surgían en ella. No puede ser posible el y yo prometimos algo de pequeños y no seré yo quien rompa la promesa "pero que estoy pensando". Me di un pequeño golpe mental para dejar eso a un lado.

_-jajaja no, no puede ser… el y yo solo somos amigos… además el nunca me ah pretendido_ - Dije esto ultimo con un tono algo decepcionado no se por que.

-Golpee mi cabeza, ahora no mentalmente – _Pero que estoy diciendo ya deja de pensar eso Hinata _– "Me dije a mi misma" – luego recordé a Sasuke y me volví ah sonrojar – _que pensara el de esto_…. - Suspire – _nada, no tiene que pensar, nada de esto o ¿si?_ – coloque el hermoso collar que me había obsequiado en mi cuello y Salí de la habitación.

Ahí estaba Sasuke observando el retrato en mi pared volví a entrar por que al solo mirarlo me provoco nerviosismo, suspire para calmarme y por fin Salí como si nada tratando de no tartamudear.

_-Y-y bien que te PA-parece_ – estupida lengua mis intentos de no tartamudear son inútiles pero no dejare de intentar.

**Pov sasuke **

observaba el retrato y pude calmarme creí escuchar algo proveniente de la habitación de Hinata, pero no era nada tal vez solo era mi imaginación por lo que paso, volví mi mirada al retrato cuando escucho por detrás de mi a Hinata preguntándome que me parecida, claramente hablaba del collar… ella estaba parada ahora frente a mi y tenia que simular mi deseo de abrasarla y robarle un beso por la pose que ella optaba para preguntarme tal cosa, uno de sus pies giraba de un lado a otro en su propio eje como una niña pequeña, su mano izquierda sostenía el codo de su brazo derecho el cual estaba extendido hacia abajo, su mirada estaba clavada al piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y pude notar como se mordía su labio inferior, rayos solo quería besarla con solo mirarla así, pero tenia que controlarme… voltee el rostro a un lado y dije.

_-Jmmh te queda bien - E_lla sonrió y su rostro se relajo pero aun mantenía ese sonrojo en sus mejias que tanto me gustaba.

Mire el reloj y ya eran las 2 de la tarde como carajos se paso el tiempo tan deprisa, ella noto el trayecto de mi mirada y también la dirigió en la dirección de la mía para posterior mente preguntarme.

_-Tienes algo que hacer _

_-mmm no nada,_ - Respondí alzándome los hombro - _que te párese si damos un paseo antes de que tus locos amigos vengan._

Ella sonrió notoria mente y afirmo con la cabeza eso hizo que sonriera también una sonrisa que solo ella me hace hacer.

_-Bien adonde quieres ir_ - Pregunte sintiendo como mi corazón se calmaba. Ya era hora.

_-Mmmm… no se, a donde quieras llevarme_ – Dijo ladeando la cabeza como una niña pequeña, eso solo me hizo sonreír de medio lado y colocar una de mis manos en su cabeza y despeinar su cabello azul negro

_-Oye no me despeines_ – Reprendió quitando mi mano y acomodándose unos mechones que se habían salido del lugar que le correspondía.

Suspire, la mire y Ordene:

_-Bien vamos._

_-A donde_ - Pregunto con una cara de asombro que me produjo risa.

_-No dijiste que adonde quiera llevarte, así que solo sube y no preguntes._

Ella inflo uno de sus mejias en señal de inconformidad

_-No eres una niña deja de hacer eso y vamonos._

_-Esta bien_ - Respondió un poco sonrojada – _con tal que no me lleves a un motel suficiente._

_-Hass eso estaba planeando, entonces a donde… ya que descartaste mi idea_ – Bromee mirándola y alzando una ceja.

_-Q- que pe-pero._

_-Shkt… no seas infantil solo bromeaba… recoge tus cosas y vamonos. Y no preguntes. Tienes que cuidar tus palabras la próxima vez. _

_-I-idiota_ – Escupió con una notoria molestia en su tono de voz.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta yo me adelante y la abrí para que ella saliera primero lo cual no pudo hacerlo por que al otro lado de ella estaban sus amigas Tenten, Ino y Sakura esta ultima me fastidiaba siempre, estaba pegada como un chicle a mi, al parecer los planes se echaron a perder.

***-*-*-*CONTINUARA*-*-*-***

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo. **

**Recuerden Cada vez será más interesante y cachondo… **

**Como siempre digo… Déjenme un comentario para saber si les pareció este Capitulo. POR FA… y asi inspirarme a escribir mas historias :)**

**Realicen la buena acción del día ya sea por la mañana o por la noche, por lo menos para decir "Hola" en cualquier idioma que les plazca :) ó cualquier ocurrencia, ya que me haría feliz el leerlo.**

**Espero que Hayan disfrutado de mis locas ocurrencias. **

**Bueno chaooo, gracias por leer, hasta la próxima :)**

**Cambio y fuera. Shssss **


	3. Chapter 3: Como vine ah parar aqui

**CAP 2**

**Escrito por: Lilith - Natsuki Hime**

**Helloooo.**

**Como siempre agradecer a todos los que dejaron review, en los anteriores capitulo. Y ah los que comentaron en mis pasados fic XD Se los agradezco mucho. Como siempre plantaron un buen ánimo en mí.**

**Y recuerden **

_**"La mejor manera de ser feliz con alguien es aprender a ser feliz solo. Así la compañía es una cuestión de elección y no de necesidad"**_

**Dicho por: "**_Anónimo_" por que no se quien carajo lo dijo…

**Yo**: esta vez si cumplí, actualice ah la 2º semana correspondiente

**Inner: **felicidades… Esta vez si cumpliste con el tiempo, las ansias de subirlo

**Yo:** sip n.n lo hice.

**Inner:** jajaja

**Yo:** espero que la historia les agrade. Y que me dejen un comentario

**Inner:** y si no pues… también pueden comentar "criticas constructivas" claro o sugerencias, preguntas o lo que sea cualquier ocurrencia.

**Yo:** cierto, cierto… siempre he dicho que todo comentario es valido.

**Inner: **¿hasta si tienes facebok?

**Yo: **Sip hasta eso XD

**Inner:** 77 mmm ("buena oportunidad") ¿hasta preguntarte donde vives, tienes novio, si tienes vida sexual activa?

_**Yo:**_¿QUEEEE?... Yo Bu-Bueno… este… Yo */* ("no había pensado en eso") mmm cre-creo que eso…, este no viene al caso.

**Inner**: ¿Qué? yo solo preguntaba.

**Yo:** ya callate. "suspiro"

**Inner:** jajajaja ya, esta bien. Continuandodiré como siempre en disclaimer para que puedas relajarte

**Yo:** gracias. ***/***

**Inner: "**_**voz de anuncio de nuevo**_"

**Disclaimer:** el anime, como el manga de Naruto con sus personajes pertenecen ah Kishimoto sensei.

**Titulo:**

"**COMO VINE A PARAR A QUI"**

Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

***-*-*-*-*X*-*-*-*-***

Nos dirigimos a la puerta yo me adelante y la abrí para que ella saliera primero lo cual no pudo hacerlo por que al otro lado de ella estaban sus amigas Tenten, Ino y Sakura esta ultima me fastidiaba siempre, estaba pegada como un chicle a mi, al parecer los planes se echaron a perder.

_-Hola Hinata_ – Saludo Tenten

_-Hola_ – Dijo Hinata sorprendida – _llegaron temprano._

_-Si así es, es que hoy tenemos planeado algo interesante para ti_ – Contesto Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa. la cual no me agradaba mucho que digamos.

_-Que planean chicas_ – Dijo Hinata entrecerrando los ojos.

_-Tu solo síguenos te gustara_ – menciono Sakura y al darse cuenta que me encontraba en la misma habitación que Hinata, entro apresurada y como siempre me abrazo o mejor dicho colgó del brazo como un mono – _Saske hola que guapo estas hoy_ – dijo sonriendo

_-Stk… suéltame. no me gusta que me toquen, ni que me digas así_ – Escupí tratando de soltar el agarre de la chica. Ella no era mala persona solo que no me gustaba su continuo acoso.

_-Pero Saske por que eres así_ – Dijo Sakura con un tono de voz meloso y lastimero lo cual me fastidio más y le lance una mirada acecina.

_-Suéltame_ – Dije moviendo el brazo del cual Sakura me sostenía soltando al fin su agarre, - _Bien mejor me iré_ – Mire a Hinata – _te veré después._

_-Sasuke espera…. ven tu también lo que tenemos planeado te incluye a ti y a los demás chicos, así que no te enojes_ – Dijo Tenten que traía como siempre su cabello amarrado en dos moños.

Mire a Hinata y ella me lanzaba una mirada de "por favor no te vallas" como podría rehusarme ah eso, suspire.

-_Esta bien._ - Dije y al momento Hinata sonrió, tomo mi brazo y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Las cuatro chicas y yo estábamos en el estacionamiento y Tenten dijo:

_-Bien_ _Hinata, tu, Ino y Saske lleven tu auto, Sakura y yo iremos en el mió iremos por Naruto, Shicamaru, Lee, Kancuro ,kiba, Temari y Sai así que tenemos mucho por recorrer. Tu ve por Temari y Shicamuro yo iré por los demás esta bien._

-_Si esta bien pero ¿que planean?_ – Pregunto Hinata.

-_Tu solo obedece, nos reuniremos en el centro comercial de konoha en la cuarta etapa frente a la boutic donde venden esos hermosos vestidos sabes cual cierto_ – dijo Ino.

-_Si, se a cual te refieres pero porq…_

-_Ya no preguntes solo obedece_ -Dijo Sakura ah lo cual solo gire los ojos ya me estaban fastidiando pero lo sor potaba por Hinata, ya que era su día.

Todos nos dirigimos ah los respectivos autos y recogimos ah los demás chicos, como Tenten dijo… Gracias al cielo que pidió que recogiéramos ah Temari y Shicamaru ellos eran bastante callados y no me molestaba su presencia, por que si fuéramos por Lee o por Naruto ya me hubiera ido sin importar la cara de Hinata, al fin llegamos ah la boutic y Ino nos hizo entra al establecimiento.

Shicamaru y Temari no entraron, dizque por que esperarían ah los demás afuera Ino les respondió que estaba bien que solo éramos necesarios Hinata y yo

¿Pero por que yo? se supone que el que me encontraran en casa de Hinata era una confidencia.

-_Bueno Hinata pruébate el vestido que mas te guste, por que para el siguiente lugar lo necesitaras y tu también Sasuke. pruébate un traje. Yo pagare bueno todos los de más pagaremos… yo tengo todo el dinero así que no importa el costo le saque bastante a los demás_ – Dijo con una sonrisa irónica sacando el dinero de su bolso. El cual era bastante. Y me imagine que ella seria buena rentando a las demás personas, por que sacarles dineros a todos esos vagos no es un trabajo fácil…

_-Stk que molesto es todo esto_ – Dije y suspire y busque un traje en un cosa giratoria que ahí estaba, la verdad no iba ah perder el tiempo buscando como todos, yo solo quería irme de este lugar, así que empecé a girarlo para que Ino ya no lloriqueara, su voz me irritaba de sobremanera, pero por lo menos no era Sakura, ah ella no la soportaba.

Seleccione un traje negro y me lo probé con ese me quedaría, ah decir verdad me quedaba bien, Ino ayudo ah Hinata ah buscar un vestido, mire como entraban a los vestidores ah probárselos así que solo me quede esperando que salieran en un sillón que estaba cerca de los vestidores, creo que esto estaba pensado para las personas desafortunadas que eran arrastrados a estas situaciones y que Tenían que esperar así como yo en estos momentos.

Mire alrededor, y me percate que este lugar estaba lleno de mujeres cogiendo tanta ropa como se lo permitían sus brazos, pero no solo eso, habían barios tipos también en este lugar, unos parecían desorientados lo cual me causo gracia su pongo que buscaban un regalo para una chica, y otros pues solo simulaban una sonrisa a la chica que estaba a su lado "baya que pusilánimes". Pensando eso, pase a preguntarme, como carazos es que yo termine en esta situación.

**Pov Hinata:**

Mire a Sasuke coger un traje e irse ah un vestidor, yo estaba con Ino ella cogió un par de vestido, todos eran bastantes cortos y con gran escote yo me negué ah probármelos eran muy descubiertos para mi gusto, así que tome unos dos vestidos que a mi me parecían, y ella me los quito diciendo que tenían que ser vestidos sexy.

_-¿Q-que pe-pero por que?_ – Pregunte

-_Tu solo busca vestidos que sean llamativos, es tu cumpleaños y solo será esta ves si quieres ya no te lo volverás ah poner… pero hoy si hazlo por todas nosotras hazlo por mi y por Sasuke sorpréndelo._

¿Por que tenia que sorprender a Sasuke? ¿Que estaban planeando?

Yo me ruborice ante tal comentario, como que lo hiciera por Sasuke el solo era mi "amigo" ¿por que tenia que hacerlo por el?... Mi cabeza estaba en un lió por las palabra de mi amiga Rubia.

-_Ven vamos pruébate este, este no es muy descubierto por delante pero es corto y me parece sexy que te párese..._ – Menciono sacándome de las múltiples preguntas que surgían en mi cabeza.

-_Esta bien me lo probare_, - Mire a Sasuke salir del vestidor estaba muy guapo y antes que pudiera molestarlo por como se miraba, Ino me condujo al vestidor de chicas y lo perdí de vista

Ino entro junto a mi al vestidor, era algo pequeño pero tenia el suficiente espacio para que dos personas entraran y se movieran, así que me quite la camisa con un poco de pena por que Ino se encontraba en ese lugar, pero aun así me la quite y se la di para que la sostuviera, desabroche posteriormente los pantalones nuevos que traía, que en verdad me gustaban ellos marcaban perfectamente mi cuerpo…

Pero bueno empecé ah deslizarlos por mis piernas hasta que quedaron fuera dejándome en ropa interior solamente y también se los di ah ella, me paso el vestido y me lo medí, el vestido estaba bastante tallado a mi… como si estuviera hecho a mi medida. Me mire al espejo que estaba en el lugar y me quedaba muy bien. Me sonroje por como me miraba y en un corto momento me pregunte si esto le gustaría a Sasuke al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos sacudí mi cabeza para despejar la locura momentánea que se había apoderado de mi.

-_Bien Hinata ese vestido te queda muy bien, con ese te quedaras… iré ah pagarlo_ - Dijo saliendo del lugar ah toda velocidad con mi ropa en sus brazos no tenia otra opción que salir con este vestido.

-Suspire y corrí la puerta para salir, cuando lo hice Sasuke estaba frente mío, me sonroje al instante de verlo y en un acto reflejo lleve mis manos a mi pecho, "lo único que me preguntaba era si ah el le gustaba" baje mi mirada al piso no era capas de mirarlo a los ojos estaba muy apenada, lo se por que sentía como en mis mejias se acumulaba la sangre asiéndome sonrojar no se como fue que lo dije pero le pregunte _– Haaa… yo e-este co- co …._ – El respondió al instante y luego me amine ah seguir - _¿Te- te guata?_ –Pregunte sin levantar la mirada mi corazón latía fuerte y mis manos estaban bastante frías y húmedas.

**Pov Sasuke:**

"Ya me estaba hartando de esperar, ellas nunca salían la verdad Hinata nunca ah sido de las chicas que se tarda, eso me gustaba de ella pero ahora" – suspire con resignación.

Luego Ino salio del vestidor me miro y se dirigió a donde yo estaba.

-_Ve con Hinata… ella ya esta lista dile tu opinión quieres, yo iré a pagar por sus trajes_ – Ordeno con la ropa de ella en brazos y corrió ah donde se encontraba una vendedora del almacén para pagar por los trajes que nos obligo a vestir.

_-Stk_ – La mire irse, suspire y me levante me dirigí ah donde Hinata se supondría saldría, de pronto se corrió la puerta y Hinata vestía un seductor vestido que podría provocar hasta el mas santo… me sorprendí al verla vestida así, la verdad me costaba pasar saliva por mi garganta en ese preciso momento, ella se miraba simplemente hermosa, ella al percatarse de mi se sorprendió y ruborizo al instante, eso para mi me mostraba una combinación sexy y tierna que la hacia mas apetecible ante mi ser como rayos hacia para provocarme tanto.

_-Ha... yo... e-este..co-co – _trataba de decir con dificultad la chica cuyos ojos perlas me encantaban.

-_Te vez muy bien Hinata_ – Dije con una sonrisa casual al ver que ella estaba tratando de articular unas palabras lo cual no conseguía por sus nerviosismo, al parecer eso la tranquilizo pues note como su cuerpo se relajo y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿te-te gusta? pregunto luego y yo solo pude afirmar asintiendo con mi cabeza, voltee hacia donde se suponía estaba Ino y agregue – _Vamos con nuestra secuestradora ella esta en el mostrador pagando la vestimentas para que no nos reconozcan _.- Bromeé y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro luego de eso empecé a caminar… cuando sentí un leve agarre en mi brazo voltee hacia atrás y Hinata sostenía mi manga para detener mi paso lo cual consiguió. la mire un poco confundido puesto no sabia el por que de tal acto.

-Ella miraba hacia el suelo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante en ese momento, estaba un poco sonrojada por lo cual le iba a preguntar ¿Qué', ¿que es lo que pasaba? lo cual no pude puesto ella se adelanto y dijo sorprendentemente sin ningún tartamudeo – _Tu también te ves muy bien Sasuke… me gusta _– Luego de eso ella se adelanto y se dirigió hacia donde su rubia amiga estaba, y yo me quede en ese lugar unos segundos después de que Hinata me dijera eso estaba algo sorprendido y emocionado luego de volver a la realidad me dirigí hacia las dos chicas.

Ino nos miro y sonrió yo volví a ver a Hinata y ella a mi, me sonrió dulce mente como si no hubiera pasado nada y en mi cabeza estaba hecha un lió de pensamientos estaba tan excitado por esas palabras que no era justo. Suspire y me calme todos nos dirigimos hacia fuera del establecimiento y para mi sorpresa los chicos ya estaban todos reunidos vestidos para una fiesta excepto Ino

-_Bien ya todos estamos listos ahora solo falt…_

_-Espera y que hay contigo_ - Dijo Tenten señalándola

_-Haaaa_ – Grito a mirar como estaba vestida.

Todos rieron fuertemente excepto Hinata ella era mas calmada que toda esa bola y solo les dedico una hermosa sonrisa eso también me gustaba de ella, Ino tomo su bolso y se dirigió al baño del centro comercial donde al parecer todos habían acudido ah cambiarse, luego de unos minutos Salio con un vestido bastante llamativo.

-_Bien ahora si ya estamos_… _mmm Hinata ven te hace falta algo_ – Señalo jalándola dentro del baños para damas, ah lo cual yo suspire para calmarme ya me quería ir de ese lugar en verdad ya todo esto me estaba Hartando pensaba en irme cuando Hinata salio del baño yo quede sin palabras al mirarla.

***-*-*-*-*-*CONTINUARA*-*-*-*-***

_**¿Qué le hizo Ino a Hinata para que Sasuke quedara sin palabras? ¿Qué es lo que planean todos sus amigos? Descúbranlo en el siguiente Capitulo…**_

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo. **

**Recuerden Cada vez será más interesante y cachondo… la verdad el capitulo 3 si es cachondo jijijiji. **

**Si les pareció este Capitulo. Dejen Review **

**Y como dije al principio pueden preguntar sobre la historia todo lo que quieran. **

**REALICEN LA BUENA ACCIÓN DEL DÍA XD**

**Por la mañana, por la noche, un "Hola" en cualquier idioma :) ó cualquier ocurrencia, locura no importa que tan corto sea ya que me haría feliz el leerlo. **

**Bueno chaooo, bambinos **

**Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo Cap. :)**


End file.
